


Singing

by robindrake93



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Luke sings for his lovers.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Luke Castellan/Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222
Kudos: 21





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> [My Kind Of Present by Meghan Trainor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTe5v7ae6-U) is the song that Luke sings. I listened to it and got it stuck in my head. lol 
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Luke had to tell himself that he was allowed to spend the money he inherited from his mother after she died. It wasn’t blood money and it wouldn’t do him any good if it sat in a bank account collecting dust. But he still needed to be talked into spending it. Thankfully, Luke had help spending his money. 

His lovers, Percy and Rachel, were more than happy to pick out an upscale New York City penthouse for the three of them to live in, and they had a blast decorating it to their tastes. The results were a hodgepodge of styles that didn’t make a lot of sense together and wouldn’t win a decorating award from HGTV. 

Half of the penthouse was full of Rachel’s art supplies; enough to supply a warehouse with everything they would ever need to sculpt, paint, and draw. Tall canvases were propped up against all available surfaces. 

The other half of the penthouse had Percy’s sports equipment; snowboards, skis, surfboards, an assortment of balls, and sled dog harnesses. A third of Percy’s space was taken up by the Hellhound, Mrs. O’Leary, who liked to sleep there but rarely showed up during the day. She was not the dog that the harnesses were for. 

Luke was happy to share his space with them and accommodate their interests. The only thing that he had for himself was a grand piano. It stood in the center of the living room and Luke took very good care of it. He taught himself to play - bless his lovers for putting up with him playing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ a hundred times - and after a few years, he was damn good at it. The perks of having a piano and being able to play it was that Luke could now serenade his lovers properly. 

Luke was one of those rare Hermes kids who could actually sing. His siblings couldn’t sing. The sounds they produced were a gibberish that sounded like they were speaking in tongues but to _others_ it sounded like real singing. 

He sat at the piano and gently stroked the keys. Then he began to play. The first few notes rang out and Luke mentally counted off when it was time to join in with his voice. “You’re my kind of present / yeah, you, you’re my kind of present / you’re my, you’re my, my angels from heaven / so go and tell Santa, don’t bring me nothin’” 

Percy appeared before Luke finished the first verse. He was grinning. 

Luke returned his grin. He kept singing, “You and us for the holiday / sittin' by the fire, carolling / don't buy me anything / just put your hands all over me / ‘cause you, I want you / yeah, you, only you / I know what you should do / on this Christmas, come through.” 

Percy kissed Luke’s cheek when he paused for breath. Then he leaned against the side of the piano and watched Luke perform. 

Rachel showed up next. She wore jeans and a t-shirt splattered in old paint and smeared with charcoal. Her smile was bright. 

“Yeah, don't say maybe (maybe) / 'cause I don't care 'bout your money / I been kinda lonely / I know that you want me / and baby I want you,” Luke sang specifically to Rachel. 

Rachel brushed her hand along Percy’s back on her way to sit down beside Luke. She kissed his cheek while he sang the chorus again. Then she sang along with him for the next verse. 

“My family adores you / they cooked extra for you / this party can't start without you / 'cause you bring them good vibes / stay with me all night / I know what you should do / for this Christmas, come through.” 

Rachel’s voice was soft and high. She couldn’t play the piano like Luke could but that was a choice she’d made intentionally. Music wasn’t Rachel’s thing. Of the three of them, Percy was the only one with absolutely no singing talent. He tapped along to the rhythm of the song and once in a while he would hum, but singing was not one of his talents. 

“Yeah, don't say maybe (maybe) / 'cause I don't care 'bout your money / I been kinda lonely / I know that you want me / and baby I want you / you’re my kind of present / yeah, you, you’re my kind of present / you’re my, you’re my, my angels from heaven / so go and tell Santa, don’t bring me nothin’.” 

They ended the song with matching grins. 

As silence fell, Luke cupped Rachel’s cheek and kissed her on the lips. She tasted faintly of paint and coffee. 

When they separated, Percy threw his arms around both of them. He kissed first Rachel, then gave Luke a long and lingering kiss. “You two are so sexy when you do that.” 

Rachel laughed. She rubbed her cheek against Percy’s. “Now you know how I feel when you two are going at it with your swords.” 

Luke grinned. “Well aren’t you the dirty girl,” he teased and slid his hand up her thigh. 

He noticed Percy’s hand wander down the front of Rachel’s t-shirt and felt his boyfriend’s mouth on his neck. “I do love it when you sing, Luke,” Percy murmured. 

Rachel’s hand found Luke’s thigh and traveled up. “Especially about how much you love us,” she added as she leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
